The object of this invention is a high energy composition, which is meant for propellants, pyrotechnical compositions, explosives or corresponding items, in which composition as fuel there is used fine particle sized aluminum or composition and/or alloy of aluminum and magnesium, in which aluminum is being oxidized at low temperatures into aluminum oxide Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 and magnesium oxide MgO by means of a basic oxidizer, such as different kinds of nitrates, perchlorates, oxides and explosives containing oxygen.
The object of this invention also is the method of production of the composition in question.